Four Love Letters
by Furby123
Summary: What happened while Gippal was away in the Crimson Squad? How did Rikku feel about it? Here are some letters that Rikku and Gippal exchanged during that time. Short fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well, here's another fanfic. This one will be short. About 5 chapters. I'm going to write this one until I finish high school, and then I will start another fanfic about Paine and Baralai. Yeah! **

**Okay, let's talk about this chapter. Maybe you think that it is a stupid fanfic, but wait until I write others chapter please! **

**As always, hope you like and enjoy. R&R. **

**By the way: I do not own anything **

Dear Gippal,

How can I start? I have to tell you that it hurt me and angered me to find out by my father that you had gone to the Crimson Squad. I don't understand why you couldn't have told me yourself.

I would have liked to say goodbye before you leave, have some time alone with you to talk about things that are right now around my head. Oh Gippal, there are so many things I have to tell you, but I cannot do it by a piece of paper, especially now that you've gone to that army. Suicide is what you've done! How did you happen to go to fight Sin? It is okay to try to save Spira, but you are risking your life. A life that may not mean anything to you, but it does for others. Gippal, you left me so alone.

I still remember our last conversation, but then I didn't think it was our last one. I remember how we sat in the oasis, in silence, watching as the sun was going hiding behind a dune. That night we were joking as usual. I remember you started to pull one of my braids and I get angry a lot. When you realize how angry I was, you said you were sorry and gave me a hug. A hug that, fortunately, you didn't finish fast. I looked into your eye with a smile to prove I wasn't angry, and then it happened, although it was a brief caress. You leaned toward me and put your lips on mine. Every time I look back on that time, I cannot help but smile. I didn't know what to do. You left me cold. I smiled again and then you sent me home. You didn't see me, but I was hiding behind some rocks watching you. I watched as you sat and looked at the horizon. I stood there for a few minutes, but I was very tired and went home to sleep. As I said before, I never thought that was the last time I would see you.

The next morning I went to your house to talk to you about last night. I was in your tent, but you were not there. I looked next to your friends, but I didn't see you there too. And finally, it was my father who told me that you were gone.

Gippal, you left me full of doubt. Why you gave me that kiss? Why didn't you say anything then? Why did you leave without saying anything? Gippal, I need to talk to you. I do not know if this letter will reach you or else you will be lost in my drawers.

If the letter gets to you, please Gippal let me know you're okay. I know it has been almost a year since you left and I shouldn't tell you this now, but I need it. I need to tell you and be free of it. Please.

Yours sincerely,

Rikku


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Well, here's the second chapter of Four Love Letters. I think that you liked the first chapter, but I cannot know at 99,9% if you don't say anything, so (always, if you want) go and let a review. Here's the second chapter that is a Gippal's letter. **

**As always, hope you like and enjoy. R&R.**

My dearest Rikku:

You do not know how long I have been waiting for your letter. You ask me why I am here. The answer is simple. I need to delete all those prejudices that people have about us. I have to show them that we, like the rest of the world care about Spira, although we go against the rules imposed by New Yevon. And, you know, I think I have at least got to change the minds of some of my colleagues.

Regarding our last night together I must confess I try to forget everything that I felt then, the joy I felt when I saw you did not move away from me, but I cannot. I cannot forget all those things because they are what keep my hope to come home with you. It is also difficult to forget those feelings because wherever I look, I see people who are just like me. Some have their girlfriends at home, waiting for them. Others, however, such as one of my colleagues, find love here. For me, these last ones are the lucky ones. No need to worry if your love is still waiting or if on the contrary, has decided to rebuild her live. Rikku, you said in your letter that you have to talk to me about your feelings for me, but I need you to answer my question first: Have you rebuilt your life, my princess? Although it may seem an irrelevant fact, it is actually very important to me. If the answer is "yes", then I will talk to you to make you feel liberated, but not show my feelings for you. However, if the answer is "no", then I will tell you about everything I feel.

My lovely Rikku, I would lie to you if I told you I do not remember that night we were together, because I look back to it every minute of my life. Every night before I go to bed, I think about what I did and about that shy smile that you threw me. You can be angry because I did not say anything after that "touch" as you call it, but what could I do. I was leaving the next day to this army. I did not know if I would see you, but now that I reflect on what I did, I realize how unfair I was. Rikku, you have to know that I would love to be with you right now, if only for one night. I just want to hold you back, if only for a few seconds. But I cannot. Not because I do not want to. Like I said, I cannot wait to be with you. The reason why I cannot be with you right now is because we are still training, and they make me move to different locations around Spira to continue my training.

That reminds me of a time I was in Bikanel near Home. I thought about going Home to look for you, but fear invaded my body. It was fear to see you again and you would not recognize me. Fear that you would reject me. Fear that you hated me for what I did. Finally I decided to leave that idea aside and went on with my fellow training. Now I realize that I missed the best opportunity in my life.

Rikku, forgive me. Please understand that I needed to feel useful. I hope we can meet someday so we can clear things up because, as you said, they are things that cannot be clarified by a piece of paper.

Please respond to this letter and tell me that you are also right.

Yours always,

_Gippal_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I'm sorry you had to wait for this chapter, but I've got an important exam in a few days and I need to study for it. Hope you like and enjoy it!**

Gippal rose from de sand and headed to his hover. He opened a bag that was on the right side of the hover and got the last and only letter that Rikku had send him during the time he had been in the Crimson Squad. He had a half hour of break in which he had been reflecting on his life. He also used that time to develop some hypotheses about why Rikku had not answered his letter yet. Gippal decided to stop beating around it, so he mounted his hover and headed to Djose.

When he got there, he observed a large crowd at the doors of the temple, but that was not surprised because there were always people looking for work in the area.

He entered the temple and waited for the different people aspiring different jobs that offered The Machine Faction. It was still a very quiet day. His job that day was to sign contracts for the various people who spoke with him. Suddenly, someone called him, surprising Gippal who headed to the entrance of the temple, where three girls were waiting.

He instantly recognized Yuna, the high summoner who had brought the calm to Spira after the defeat of Sin. Gippal stood watching the trio before him. He did not understand what was the high summoner doing at that place. Regarding the other two girls, he felt that he knew them, but did not know why. _Maybe some night ..._ Gippal thought.

"Hello." Yuna greeted him kindly.

"Are you here for the interview?" Gippal asked. His face showed bewilderment.

"Uh -hu." Yuna said.

"The great high summoner wants an interview?" Gippal asked again with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Formal-summoner." Yuna replied with bravado.

"All right." Gippal said after a few seconds. "Follow me." He ordered as he left the temple and headed for the bridge.

On the bridge, Gippal saw that the other two girls had followed Yuna, so he assumed they were a group or something.

"I've never been so close to a celebrity before." Gippal told Yuna as he approached her. She liked when the girls became nervous in front of him. That showed him that he was still having that charm that everybody appreciated.

"That's nice." Yuna replied reacting the way Gippal expected.

"I can get used to this." Gippal said with a smile.

"Let's not." Yuna replied as she looked elsewhere.

Gippal kept smiling and decided to leave the poor girl. He looked at one of the girls who had come along with her. She was a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail and several braids. Her green eyes with spiral, so she had to be an albhed, and... _Rikku!_ Gippal exclaimed in his mind.

Gippal looked at Rikku for a moment. She had changed a lot since the last time he saw her. She had abandoned the childish look that she wore and had taken a look more of her age, although it was a bit excessive.

"Well, if it is Cid's little girl. How you've been?"Gippal asked her while he approached her with a smile on his face. But that wasn't the question he would like to ask her. He wanted to know why she had not answered his letter.

"I have a name." Rikku smiled as she looked down. _Why is she looking down? Does not she know who I am? Or is it that she is mad at me?_, Gippal thought.

"Is Brother okay?" Gippal asked again. He considered that it was not the best time to talk about private matters.

"Same as ever. Buddy is around too." Rikku replied with a smile. _Buddy? Who the hell is Buddy?_

"Same as ever is right." Gippal said as he turned to hide his anger when Rikku named this guy Buddy. As he turned, he found himself facing with another girl who was with Rikku and Yuna. He moved closer to her until he recognized her.

"You!" Gippal exclaimed excited. It was Paine. The last time Gippal had seen her was the same day he left the Crimson Squad with Baralai and Nooj... before Nooj shot them in the back. He had not heard anything about her until that day.

"Paine. Nice to meet you." Paine said. Gippal looked at her strangely. He did not know if Paine did not recognize him, or on the contrary, was trying to make her friends believe that she did not know him. "We are here for the interview." Paine returned to say with a look of anger, what made Gippal focus on the interview. The truth is that Gippal rather be away from Paine when she was like that.

"Right, the interview." Gippal said and started talking about work, leaving his personal life aside for the moment.

When the interview ended, Gippal decided to return to the temple to continue with all the paperwork he had, but then he thought he had to do something that had been long overdue. Halfway, Gippal turned and ran after the girls. He reached them just before they got into the airship.

"Hey!" Gippal exclaimed, making the girls turned to him. "Cid's girl, I need you to come..." Gippal said, then paused to catch his breath. Rikku looked at him with a mixture of anger and bewilderment. Anger because Gippal had not used her name, and confusion because she did not know why Gippal needed her. The boy she was in love and whom she had not seen for a year. "I need you to come and pick up a piece for the airship." Gippal finally said.

"We don't need anything." Replied Yuna instead of Rikku.

"Sure. It's just ... " He started to say as he stopped to find out an excuse. _Shit, I need a quick excuse_. "It's a new piece that we want to test." He finally said. The girls looked scared. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous. It's kind of an improved GPS." Gippal said reassuring the girls.

"All right." Rikku replied. "Girls, tell my brother to go away and I'll call you when I've finished." Rikku said.

"But Rikku, we can wait. You won't take much, will you?" Yuna said.

"I need to fix some paperwork." Rikku replied as she threw a glance at Gippal, who knew what she was talking about perfectly.

After a few minutes trying to convince Yuna to left, they left. She waited until the ship disappeared from sight and then turned to look face to face at Gippal.

Gippal looked serious, his jaw clenched. The two knew they had to discuss the issue of the letters. The problem was that they did not know where to start. Finally, it was Gippal who started the conversation, although it was somewhat abrupt.

"I see you're okay." He said angrily as he began to walk in circles around Rikku. "You know, as I never received a response."

"I'm sorry." Rikku said as she followed Gippal with her gaze.

"You're sorry... " Gippal repeated as he pondered what was the next thing he should say. "You got me so worried." He said as he continued circling Rikku.

"Gippal, I-" Rikku said but Gippal interrupted her.

"Did I say something that upset you?" Gippal asked again as he remembered every word he had written in the letter to Rikku. "Maybe I should not wonder if you were waiting me. If it upset you, I'm sorry." He said raising his voice slightly.

"Gippal, it wasn't that." Rikku replied.

"What was it then?" Gippal asked her.

"I had to forget you. The Crusades failed in their attempt to stop Sin and you were the next one to face that monster." Rikku turned to answer as she turned to where Gippal had stopped.

"It was my chance to show what training had taught me." Gippal said as he approached a little to Rikku.

"It was your chance to kill you!" Rikku exclaimed as she pressed her fists until her knuckles were white. "I will say it again: maybe to you, your life is worthless, but it worth for me!" Rikku yelled as she started to walk to one side to calm down.

"Rikku." Gippal muttered. He did not know that his life meant so much to her. He walked toward her and made her stop moving. "Answer the question I asked you in the letter." Gippal said.

Rikku looked at him for a few seconds. Her eyes were glazed but she was not willing to cry in front of him. Rikku pondered Gippal's question for a few seconds before answering.

"Promise me that whatever my answer will be, you will be honest about your feelings for me." She said as she stared at him.

Gippal stared not knowing what to say.

"I cannot promise that." Gippal finally answered.

"Yes you can. Gippal, I don't want you to lie to me." Rikku told him as she tried to control her nerves.

"Rikku, I don't want to ruin your life. If I tell you what I feel, then promise me it won't change anything of how you feel about that other person." Gippal said while he took her wrists.

"There is no other person." Rikku said after a while. Given this response, Gippal face brightened. _No other person_, Gippal repeated in his head, unable to believe what he had heard. "There wasn't other person and there isn't other person…and there won't be other person." Rikku murmured those last words.

Gippal looked sweetly. His muscles relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Then Rikku." Gippal started to say. "What I feel for you can only be said in three words: I love you. I love you from the moment I saw you appear in the engine room of Home, when you came because you had cut yourself with a metal plate." Gippal said as his smile grew and closed gradually the gap between them. "Rikku. I love you." Gippal repeated again.

Rikku could not stand the tears that began to run down her cheeks. They were not tears of sorrow but of joy. She had been waiting Gippal to tell those words for a long time, and finally that day had come.

Gippal hugged Rikku. At first it was a shy embrace, but then Gippal picked her up and spun her while not stop laughing.

He left Rikku on the floor and looked doubtful whether to kiss her or if he should wait a while. Finally it was Rikku who kissed him, tired of waiting for Gippal to decide to kiss her. Rikku grabbed Gippal face in her hands and kissed him. It was a deep kiss, which caused various sensations in both: butterflies in their stomachs, feeling of joy and feeling of sorry for waiting so long.

When they parted, Gippal hugged her and put Rikku head on his chest. They were a while talking about how much they had missed and about how many time they had waiting for that moment. It was a magical moment for both, but sadly, it had to break.

Rikku separated from Gippal and called Yuna to come back for her. Before they came, Rikku gave Gippal a small kiss on the cheek.

The Celsius came fast and Rikku headed for the gate of the ship. Suddenly, she remembered that she had to give Gippal one thing he had long been waiting for. When Gippal saw Rikku turning to him, his muscles tensed thinking that something was wrong. However, Rikku's face showed otherwise. She approached him and took a letter from her shorts' pocket that was folded in half and had written Gippal's name on the envelope. Gippal took it and stared at Rikku, who gave him a knowing look. After that, Rikku turned back to the ship. The gate closed behind the small albhed when she got inside the airship.

When he reached the temple, Gippal locked himself in his office, telling his workers to not bother him in an hour.

He closed the door behind him and sat in his desk chair with the letter in hand. He was meditating to open it or not for a few minutes until he finally decided to read its contents.

Gippal,

This letter will be brief because I do not have much time to write. I am accompanying my cousin on her journey and soon we will march to our next stop.

You ask in your letter if there is someone else or if I'm still waiting. Gippal, how do you pretend me to be with someone else if you're the one I want? You were the one who was with me during bad times, you showed me that I could trust you. You're the only person who knows me well, even more than my father, and then you ask me if there's someone else? Gippal, I love you. I am unable to think of anyone else. I feel my heart is not mine, and it is something horrible. Gippal, I'm lost without you, and that frightens me. I'm afraid that something happens to you and being alone ...

I read your letter at least four times a day. It is the only thing that makes me feel close to you. I know I said it was not right to talk about this through a paper, but I could not keep it to myself any longer. You may not share my feelings, but I hope you have a little consideration and do not take this as a joke, because it is not.

I love you,

Rikku

Gippal stared at the letter for several minutes. At that moment he felt that everything was a dream and that at any moment his alarm would begin to sound, ripping it from its state of happiness. However, this was not a dream and that was something that Gippal felt after a few minutes of reflection.

He grabbed his commsphere and called Rikku, who answered after a few seconds. Gippal invited her to spend a few days in Djose with the excuse of show her new "improvements" to her airship. Rikku knew it was an excuse, but she had to fake the airship need new improvements so that no one suspected that there was something between her and Gippal. They agreed that Rikku would arrive the next day in Djose and she would spend there three days.

After disconnecting the call, Gippal took a paper from a drawer of his desk and began to write something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! You see, after all this time, I'm finally free of exams, so now I could focus on writing. I don't remember if I've told you that I was about to start another story on summer. Well, the thing is that I'm going to start another Paine and Baralai story (because I love that couple). I that new story you could also find TxY and RxG, so go and check out the first chapter and tell me what you think! (Really, I want to know what you think about it)**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. (Please, read the brief note at the end)**

Rikku reached Djose after a few days as she had promised Gippal. It took her a while to make the rest of the Gullwings not accompany her. Well, more like Yuna not to accompany her. Paine had no problem leaving. She said she would have a little peace without Rikku around her. However, Yuna thought it was not safe to leave Rikku alone. _Does not she realize that I will not be alone?_, Rikku asked herself. Finally, it was Paine who took Yuna's arm and got her into the Celsius while telling her to leave before Rikku changed his mind.

Rikku grabbed her bags and headed to the temple entrance where two gorillas prevented her from passing.

"Sorry." Rikku said as she tried to pass, but the gorilla would not move from his position, making the Al Bhed angry. "Hey! Let me pass. I have come to see Gippal."Rikku yelled upset.

"You have to respect your turn." The gorilla told her looking toward infinity.

"I do not have to wait at all!" She screamed again.

The voices made the curious people out to approach them slowly. Everyone was pending discussion between Rikku and the man at the temple gates.

"I have said that you have to respect your turn." The gorilla repeated again.

Rikku was really angry and upset. She was about to take her fists for a walk when a familiar voice spoke at the discussion.

"Let her go." Gippal said who had come to the entrance of the temple when he heard one of his workers telling to another that a girl was at the entrance of the temple and she was arguing with the guard of the gates. "She is Cid's daughter." He added seriously. "She has come to see our machines and the ruins that we are digging lately." And with that, the gorilla sided muttering something and letting Rikku passed.

Inside the temple, Gippal was leading her to his office as he spoke of the progress that had taken place in the ruins of Home, while he was showing and explaining the operation of some machines that were found along the way. While Gippal was doing that, Rikku nodded and showed interest, but her mind was focused on Gippal and his lips.

They came to the office. Gippal closed the door and locked it, so that he could have some privacy with Rikku. Rikku left the bags down and looked at the table full of papers in front of her. Gippal approached her and circled her waist with his arms as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've missed you. I've been all this time thinking about your smile." Gippal whispered in Rikku's ear while she rested on him.

"Only in my smile?" Rikku joked.

"No. Not only in your smile." Gippal replied. "I also thought of your laughter, your smell, your voice ..." Gippal said, he knew exactly what Rikku wanted to hear. "And on your lips."

Rikku turned to face him and stared him. She was so happy to be with Gippal after so long. She stood on tiptoe while rounded Gippal's neck with her arms, and was gradually approaching towards him. At first, she stroked Gippal's lips with hers. Then, she kissed him on the nose. Later she turned her lips to the right corner of Gippal's mouth. Rikku knew what she was doing. She thought Gippal had had enough, so finally she kissed him on the lips.

They were kissing for a few minutes where only stopped to breath and then continue kissing. They did not speak during those minutes. For Rikku, words were unnecessary, and for Gippal they will not express all that those feelings that those kisses were expressing. The moment was magical, but the magic was broken when someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me a moment." Gippal said aloud to pretend they were talking about business. Gippal headed for the door. He opened it and met one of his workers.

"Sir, you have a guest waiting." The girl said as she waited at the door for an order.

"I know that I have a guest." Gippal replied with a smile. "I was with her right now." He said as he opened the door wide enough for the worker to see Rikku.

The girl looked at Rikku and then looked back at his boss.

"It is the Praetor of New Yevon." The girl said a little annoyed.

Gippal halting moment came in the door. He finally told the girl to make him pass. He left the door half-open and looked at Rikku, who had sat in a chair and looked at him with curiosity. Neither he nor she was afraid if someone sees Rikku there, as they would continue with their plan that she had come to see some machines.

Baralai arrived within seconds guided by the girl who had announced his arrival.

"Praetor." Gippal greeted Baralai with a smile and Baralai waved back. "Do you need anything?" Gippal asked politely. That surprised Baralai as they never act so politely.

"I have come to ..." Baralai began to say but then noticed Rikku and he understood Gippal's attitude. "Oh, excuse me. I did not know you were busy."Baralai said while throwing Gippal a look and walked out the door, but not before saying goodbye to Rikku. "My lady." He said and walked out the door.

Gippal asked Rikku to wait a moment while he went behind the Praetor.

"Praetor." Gippal said. "If it is very urgent, you can stay here a few days." Gippal suggested. Both boys knew that Baralai should not be there, but the guy needed to talk to Gippal. He needed to talk to his friend.

Baralai weighed the proposal a few seconds before nodding his head. Gippal called one of his workers to guide Baralai to one of the rooms of the temple. When he saw that his friend was in good hands, he returned to his office, where the girl of his dreams was waiting for him.

"Why are here the Praetor of New Yevon's?" Rikku asked curiously. "It's rare that someone like him is in a place like this."

"What's wrong with this place?" Gippal asked pretending he was offended. "It's a very welcoming place."

"But it is full of Al Bhed, and remember that our relationship with Yevon was not very good ..." Rikku reminded to Gippal. "But still." She said with a smile as he got up from her chair and approached Gippal. "I think you should keep talking to me about all the improvements that are taking place. You know that Cid would love to hear about them." Rikku smiled while she moved closer to Gippal and found his lips.

That night Gippal told Rikku that he would meet her after fixing some issues with the Praetor.

Gippal called the room where Baralai was. Baralai opened the door to after a few seconds. He looked at both sides of the hall making sure no one saw them and made a signal to the other to enter.

"What's wrong Baralai?" Gippal asked a bit worried about his friend.

"I needed to talk to you." Baralai told him as he lay back on the bed. Gippal sat in a chair and waited for his friend began to speak, but did not. Gippal was about to ask him about what he wanted to talk when finally the other guy broke the silence. "How have you done it Gippal?" Barala asked. Gippal remained puzzled at his friend. He did not know what he was talking about. "How have you done it after all this time you haven't seen her?" Given this new question, Gippal knew where Baralai was going.

"It's hard to explain. Basically, I spoke honestly with her. I asked her why she had acted that way. I told her everything I felt for her. Why are you asking me that?"Gippal asked.

"I remember how much you talked to us about her in the Crimson Squad. You talked about her as she was an angel, like a treasure." Baralai said without answering Gippal's question.

"Haven't you seen her? She is an angel and a treasure. Baralai, she's my girl. And today I can finally speak freely without feeling remorse. Rikku's my girl." Gippal laughed but Baralai just smiled. "You haven't answered me yet. Why are you asking me this?" Gippal turned to ask.

"I saw Paine few days ago." Baralai replied. "She didn't look at me though."

"Yeah ... I also saw her recently. She acted as she did not know me. You think she's mad at us?" Gippal asked his friend, but at that moment he cursed himself for doing so.

"I do not know." Baralai replied after a few minutes of silence. "If I can be honest, it hurt me to see it again." Baralai confessed. "I had learned to live without her. Without knowing anything about her. But when I was her in front of me again, after all this time, all that gone."

Gippal wanted to cheer his friend. Wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, but they both knew that it was not true. Gippal pondered the idea of asking Rikku for help, but he quickly rejected. No one could know that Gippal and Baralai were friends. It was not something that would benefit both. After a long silence, Gippal rose from the chair and approached Baralai.

"I know you won't like to hear this, but forget her." He said as he gave Baralai slap on the shoulder, who inhaled deeply to the advice of his friend.

"Thanks for your advice." Baralai said sarcastically. "Really? Is that the only thing that you are going to tell me?" An annoying Baralai asked as he sat on the bed.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell Rikku to help you? "Gippal asked rhetorically. The two looked at each other for a few minutes until they finally relaxed. "Sorry Baralai." Gippal said to Baralai and he dedicated a smile to Gippal to say that nothing happened.

Rikku stood leaning against the wall next to the door of the room where the Praetor was. She had gone to shop around the temple while waiting Gippal. Walking through the halls she had run in the rooms of the temple, and the voices coming from a room had caught her attention. She had heard the whole conversation between Gippal and Baralai. She never thought that Baralai and Gippal were friends, and neither would have thought that they would be related to Paine, and that the Praetor had feelings for Paine.

Rikku pondered the idea to intervene and do something for the Praetor, but she did not know if Paine feels that way too, so she decided to try to find out a little more about it. She heard the boys moved around the room so Rikku decided to leave before she was found there listening to other people's conversations.

Rikku found Gippal in his room. The boy opened the door when Rikku knocked softly and entered her inside. He had prepared a dinner with flowers and candles in his room. Rikku was surprised and smiled at Gippal when he told her that he had prepared everything.

During dinner they were talking about random topics. Finally they ended up talking about the days when Gippal was in the Crimson Squad.

"I cannot believe you really missed me that much." Gippal said smiling as he took his wine glass to his mouth.

"Well, believe it." Rikku smiled. "I loved hearing from you." Rikku confessed as she looked down at her hands. "So I knew you were okay."

"It was not all that bad." Gippal said trying to encourage his girl. "It was actually quite fun if you forget about the army. It was like a summer camp." Gippal laughed. "Look, there was even romance." He added and Rikku kicked him under the table. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"How can you say that!?" Rikku asked annoyed.

"But I did nothing." Gippal answered with a smile. "It was between a friend and a girl there." Gippal muttered.

Rikku assumed that that friend should be Baralai but did not know how to reach him, so she decided to try another tactic.

"What happened to them?" She asked innocently.

"Let's just say things did not go very well." Gippal muttered as he stood up and laid in his bed. Rikku rose and followed him, still asking about the 'mystery' couple.

"But they are right now, aren't they?" Rikku asked again.

"Well, let say that theirs is another story." Gippal said as he hugged Rikku and kissed her. Rikku decided to drop the subject and agreed with Gippal that the history of the Praetor and Warrior was a different story.

Rikku hugged Gippal and kissed him back. She separated from him and looked at him with a small smile. Neither she nor he could be happier. Gippal stroked her hair and kissed her again.

Gippal awoke. The room was dark. Rikku had an arm around him and was fast asleep. He tried to get out of bed without waking her, so he put Rikku's arm away slowly.

He got out of bed and sat at the table where they had been dining before. He looked through his things and found a piece of paper and a pen. He laid his eyes on Rikku and again on paper and pen. The idea he had in his head made him smiled.

My love,

All this may seem like precipitate, and maybe scare you, but I cannot imagine a better moment.

I love you. I love you and I will love you all my life. I know we're still young, but I cannot imagine a future without you. Do not misunderstand me, I'm not asking for marriage. Although I'd like to, but we are very young, so it seems very precipitate. However, I want to ask you to wait by my side to that moment when I'd ask you, because I promise you I'll ask you to marry me.

What I can ask you right now is to stay here with me. I want you to stay here. I want to wake up and see your smile in the morning. Want you to be the last thing I see at night. With this I'm not asking you to leave your life of sphere hunter, but I want you back here with me after all the missions you do.

I love you,

_Gippal_

After writing a short note, Gippal rose and left it next to Rikku as he returned to go to bed and hugged the girl of his dreams. _After so long, finally my story has come true_, Gippal thought as he fell asleep.

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of ****Four Love Letters.**** As you have read in the chapter, Paine and Baralai story is a different story, so if you want me to write about their story just tell me.**

**REMEMBER to check out the other story I have update **


End file.
